TransRace Republics
The TransRace Republics, refereed to as the Trans, and the more xenophobic slur as The Slave Republics, is a civilization formed on November 29th, 2374, nearly two years after the fall of the Empire of the Combine Race, the civilization became a major member of the Alliance of Civilizations and became the active permanent member of the Joint Security Council, it was dissolved after the formation of the Multiversial Federation (one of the signers of the Treaty of Utopia even if a few people prefer the TransRace to never join the Federation. History Formation Conflicts with other civilizations unstable peace Alliance fragmented Second Multiverse War Rise of the TransRace Republics as a superpower The Infection War A Multiverse in Ruins Formation of the Multiversial Federation Government It's a democratic federal constitutional representative republic (but, some people, both within a abroad have noticed that it operates more of a military democracy then anything else) with a elected president who stops in office for up to four-five year terms, it has been noted that it will support people's rights and freedoms, no matter what, or rather, as long as they don't harm another while doing so (thus making it the most politically free and socially free society in the Multiverse) List of Presidents of the TransRace Republics Foreign Policy It's a very interventionist civilization, with it often trying to help those that need it and being involved heavily with the Alliance of Civilizations and the Joint Security Council, but, it's policy have been noted to be imperialistic in nature as it often resort to militaristic means to end a conflict and it's forceful annexation of other, less developed and or less advance civilizations and or systems, which have cause tensions with other, more democratic and less militaristic civilization (though, it has been known that this is a response to Empire of Combined Races own foreign polices) Society due to the fact that majority of the population were either soldiers for the Combines or were used as a labor force by Axis forces. The oppression that these people lived under had lead to the TransRace placing a high importance on individual liberties, freedoms and the freedom of choice, but many have noted how militaristic it can be in regards to many things. It should be noted also that due to large part involvement of the Trans (even if it's not needed) in the Axis, many within the Multiverse have sense come to hate them, because of this, many TransRace have come to a profound hatred, regardless of what species they once were view themselves as one people instead of a variety of peoples, but, they do supported civilizations, whom societies, governments and cultures that, in large part, support them and view them positively Culture It tends to be very liberatarian-like with it placing a high importance on freedom and personnel choice, but, it also have a tendinitis to be militaristic and extremely interventionist. Another aspect of the civilizations's culture is the nature of loyalty, many people who live in it have voiced their minds on the matter, many have personnel loyalties to individuals or help or supported them and the loyalties of the Trans wild be their tell the day either dies, but some have loyalties to person's families for the rest of their lives, nothing is this more portent then the Government's loyalties to civilizations that support and help the Republics and it's people Foreign Relations Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Republics